Heiress of Awaigakure
by Shinobi98 Productions
Summary: What happens when Naruto gets a sister? What will they do when they aren't related, and are given suggestions by strange beings? And what if they show up a certain, stuck-up kid, and the entire world to boot? Who knows? From 6 to 16 and on, this pair will surprise you. Originally "What a World We Live In".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ohayou!

It was the day! I finally got to go to the Ninja Academy! "YEEESSSSS!"

"Shut up, demon!"

"We're trying to sleep here!"

"Go die in a hole somewhere!"

Despite the usual teasing of the pricks, I didn't lose my mood. In ecstacy, I went to go get my nii-san. He was probably still asleep, and totally forgot about the big day.

"SHA LA LA itsuka kitto,  
boku wa te ni surunda,  
hakanaki mune ni sotto,  
hikari moete yuke.

aitaku naru no "SHOUTOU"  
naki taku naru no "JUNJOU"  
natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
hotaru wa kae ra nai

anata wa nani mo iwazu  
kuchizuke o nokoshite  
kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita"

"Aniiiiii-saaaaan!"

He blushed, and stayed silent. He took a deep breath, calmed down, and opened the door, only to be tackled by his surrogate sister. He smiled as she held tightly to him, and pulled away slightly breathless. "Nii-san, were you... singing again?" The blonde blushed again. "Which one was it? One you made?"

"Ano..." He couldn't help it; he was embarrased beyond belief! Finally, he grumbled out the answer. "Hotaru no Hikari..." He braced himself for teasing, but nothing came. "Glow... Of a... Firefly? What are the words?"

A paper was thrust into the girl's face, which she took and looked at critically, mumbling to herself every once in a while, testing the words. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her face, at how her mouth formed the words... 'No!' he thought frantically, mentally slapping himself. 'She's my sister!' And yet, those thoughts came unbidden, giving him a warm feeling. 'Make it stop! Stop already!' He thought. But they wouldn't stop. That mouth said those words perfectly, he could practically hear those words. Then, she sang it. He didn't expect it at first, but she always did it. "SHA LA LA, itsuka kitto, boku wa te ni surunda, hakanaki, mune ni sotto, hikari moete yuke..." Ah, how wonderful! Her voice really was exquisite. In a valiant attempt at stopping his increasingly troublesome thoughts, he stopped her. "Ah, imoto-san, maybe it is best if we get… more appropriately dressed." And it was true; she was still changing into her outfit for the day: she had on a pair of pants, and a single zip-up shirt on, and a black undershirt (It was her favorite outfit, and he should know; he bought the whole thing for her for her birthday, after all!). He was still in his pajamas, but his shirt was off while he was changing. Thank Kami that nothing else was off! When he said that, she noticed his position, and promptly turned around to cover her blush. "A-ano, l-lets get r-ready."

"Ok."

Time skip: 30 min. later

After they stopped being embarrassed, and finished getting dressed, two figures, one with bright blonde hair, and another with a dark purple hair, and a bright green streak. The villagers cowered from "The Demon Child" and "His poor slave girl" running at high speed towards the Ninja Academy. When they figured out that they were to learn to become ninjas, all of Konoha started to tremble.

Two seconds later

The brother and sister made just in time. "Alright, imoto-san, you ready?"

"Hai, nii-san. I'm always ready."

"Shall I go first?"

"Sure, why not?"

Academy students

Everyone was talking, until…

"OHAYOU, MINNA!" A blonde streaked through the door, and stopped abruptly, with a giant grin on his face. Everyone looked at him critically, and he even managed to wake up someone who was sleeping. He had gravity defying spiky hair, orange pants, an orange sweater, green goggles, and six whisker marks on his face. Cute, some thought, but didn't he seem familiar? Oh, yeah! That was the kid their parents said to stay away from, and not play with. "Hey, kid! Shut up and sit the hell down!" said a single boy in a grey coat. He had pronounced canines, a long form, two red marks on his cheeks, and a puppy on top of his head.

"What did you say, doggie-breath?!"

"WHAT?! You wanna fight, stupid?!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

Our loud blonde's 'imoto-san' decided that then was the perfect time to intervene before someone, mostly 'doggie-breath', from getting hurt.

"Niiiii-saaaaan! Don't you think you should save it for another time?"

"GRRRRRR... Hmph. Alright. Okay. Anything for you, imoto-san."

Face-palms ensued from everyone who was watching the interaction. Which was everyone. They couldn't believe that the blonde had a sister. Some of the boys wolf-whistled. "She's hot." Naruto caught the eyes of the ones who said that and exuded a lot of killing intent. Everyone in the classroom imagined getting stabbed repeatedly. Everyone decided to stay away from the girl and her "nii-san". However, they all watched her closely. She had on black pants that were tight at the waist, but were baggy enough that she could move freely in them, and stretchy enough that they wouldn't hike up. She wore a zip-up shirt that was closed halfway, and a white undershirt. She had chestnut, shoulder-length hair, and a heart-shaped face.

As they walked to their seats, guys made sure to back away from the 'siblings'. They eventually decided to sit in the back row, next to a lavender haired girl. The girl was sitting next to the wall, so the boy sat in the middle, and his imoto sat next to him. The purple looked over, and saw that the pale-eyed girl had an insanely dark blush on her cheeks. 'She's red as a tomato! Maybe she likes him! But I won't let him know. I'll see if he can figure it out, but hopefully he won't. He's mine after all!' She thought to herself, then shook her head wildly. 'No! He's my anii-san! I can't think like that! It's-it's just wrong!' A voice in the back of her head soothed her, telling her that she shouldn't worry, they weren't really related... 'NO! SHUT UP!' With an effort, she snapped back to reality, just in time to see a man walk into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ohayou, minna! My name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your teacher for the rest of your time as academy students. Now, I would like you all to introduce yourself, your likes, dislikes, and hobbies. For example: I am Iruka Umino, I am a mid-Chunin level. I like meeting new people, I dislike those who don't listen to good advice, and when I assign newly-made Genin into teams, and my hobbies are teaching and training. Alright, first up! We'll start with the first row!"

A boy with raven-black hair started to walk down, and ignored the cat-calls of the other girls. 'Oh wow.' I thought. 'Why does he have so many fangirls that don't even know... Oh. That's why.' The boy turned around, and I had to admit he was cute. Just not as cute as my nii-san - 'Damn it! Stop already!' "Hn." Looking extremely bored, the teme, (as I shall now know him) began his "introduction". "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes, except being left alone, I hate people who would rather spend time doing nothing productive instead of working to become stronger. I don't have a lot of hobbies, but I do enjoy training." With that, Uchiha-teme sat back down with another "Hn."

"He's very annoying, huh, nii-san?"

"Yeah, he is."

So the morning went on like that. Some mentionables for my Hall of Those Who Should Be Ignored are Sakura Haruno, a pinkette, and Ino Yamanaka, a platinum blonde. They were both Uchiha fangirls, and were probably the biggest of them all in that category. For the last row, we had Shino Aburame, a creepy, emotionless kid, and Hinata Hyuuga, the shy pale-eyed girl.

Now it was time. In 1.1 seconds, my beloved nii-san made it to the bottom of the stairs and right next to the teacher's stand. Giving one of his iconic grins, he began his "Hello's". "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like meeting new people and making friends, and I love my imoto-san! I would do anything for her." Cue whispers from the class, "awws" from some girls, and a blush from me. "I dislike people who would disrespect others, and would hurt people for the heck of it. Also, I hate people who hurt, tease, or otherwise 'mess with' my imoto. My hobbies are surprising my imoto, and pranking." In another 2 seconds, he was sitting down. I whispered, "You didn't have to say that, you know."

"I know, I just love saying it."

"Grrr..."

I decided to jog instead of jump to the teacher's stand, and began my introduction. "Good morning, all. My name is Kotodama Kurochi Kurokami. As my name suggests, I am not Naruto-san's blood relative, but he is still my nii-san. I like to spend time with my nii-san, and I would do anything for him. I hate people who threaten others, and don't even try to know them before making judgements. My hobbies are reading and swimming."

I jogged back up, and sat next to Naruto. I giggled at his expression. He mumbled something about "Unjustified", and shut up while Umino-sensei talked. "Alright class, now let's start our lesson!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things went like this; I always payed attention in class, so I was promoted to honors, and offered to be in another class, but I always refused. I had to be close to my anii-san, after all. He would act like an idiot in class, and I would joke around with him. At home, I would teach him the honors content. He was an extremely fast learner, and he would read a whole unit _once_, then answer every question I thew at him, no problem. I was always more than a little jealous, but happy because he busts his ass for every thing he learns, for every shred of power he has.

_End Semester 1, Begin Semester 2_

Another day. Iruka-sensei (he insisted that we aren't too formal around him) said that today we would begin sparring. We all followed him to the field, where a rather large circle drawn in white chalk. "Alright, class! Now, we will practise our Taijutsu! The rules are as follows: If you are knocked unconscious, you lose! If you are knocked out/fall/step out of the circle, you lose! No Nin- or Gen- jutsu! Now, first up, we have... Shikamaru Nara vs. Chouji Akimichi! Oh, and don't forget the Spar Sign! GO!"

And so on and so forth. Naru-san fought against Kiba Inuzuka with flying colors, saying that "That was for the insult, Doggie Breath!"

"Hey! Get out of the circle after the Spar Sign!" Uchiha fought some kid who forfeit, and I beat another one of the Uchiha Fangirl Brigade quickly. Then, me, Naru-san, and Uchiha-teme were the only ones left. "Alright... Sasuke Uchiha vs. Na..."

"No, wait, Iruka-sensei!"

"What, Kotodama-san?"

"Let me fight against Uchiha-teme! Please!"

"How many times have I told you not to call Sasuke-san teme?! Besides, why do you want to fight Sasuke anyway?"

"Because, Iruka-sensei," I smirk. "I should be more than enough for him."

Cue "OOOOOOOOOO..." from the boys, and gasps from the girls, followed by their indignant screams of "Don't talk like that to Sasuke-kun!" Teme bristled with anger. Finally, he spat out with venom, "Fine! I accept your 'challenge'!"

Iruka sighed. "Very well. Second-to-last match: KKK vs. Sasuke Uchiha!"

Me and teme stepped into the circle, and put up the Spar Sign. Then, we waited for the magic words: "Alright! GO!"

Then, among the cheering of Teme's Fangirls, we charged forward, and I flashed a smile to my Naru-anii-san, who cheered out: "Knock him down a few pegs for me, Imoto-san!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke threw a right hook; I ducked under and threw a left jab to his abdomen, and land the first hit. I leaked a little bit of chakra into it, just enough to knock him on his knees. Naru-san and I had been experimenting the limits of chakra and our bodies; we were even onto theories of what new jutsu should be like, and made one or two weak ones. Using chakra to power our normal attacks and reflexes was second nature; the problem was making it hard to detect, so I could only use the bare minimum. Anyways, Sasuke looked like he was gonna kill someone, and everyone was silent. Naruto was rolling on the floor. "G-g-get 'im, Koto-san!" Taking deep breaths, he finally managed to calm down.

I turned around, and saw the Uchiha running towards me, right arm pulled back for a jab. I rushed at him, right arm pulled back, and with a smirk on my face. He punched, and I threw myself forward, turned upside-down so that our eyes connected, and used all my strength (and a little bit of chakra; I wasn't gonna stop if I had already started, and he deserved it for his high-and-mighty attitude) to punch his chin. The result was instantaneous: teme was out like a light, and I got a couple bruises, and even dirtied my dress! Oh well. I got up, dusted myself, and said to a stupefied Sensei, "It looks like I win."

Naruto was the only one to cheer; he ran up to me, hugged me, and lifted me straight up into the air. "GOOD JOB, KOTO-SAN! YOU DID IT!" We both laughed, and Naruto put me down, our faces a little too close. We pulled back, blushing, and laughed at Sasuke, now awake and tenderly touching his chin, glaring at me. "How does it feel, teme? You couldn't even touch me! That'll show you; your ego is waaaaay too big."

"Hn, whatever you have to say, mesu inu."

Gasps from everyone, including me. Naruto was enraged.

"Sasuke! How dare you! You will exempt from any sparring matches until I deem otherwise!"

I couldn't believe it! Sasuke called me a… a B! #! How dare he!

"Hn. Whatever. I don't need to fight weaklings like these!"

"You wanna repeat that, teme?! How dare you say that to my imoto-san! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY, TEME?!"

Sasuke, the bastard he is, smirked. "Come on then, chikusho-me!"

"SASUKEEEE!" Iruka-sensei roared. "BE SILENT NOW!"

Sensei was going to get Teme and do who-knows-what to him, but both me and Naruto stepped forward instead. "Iruka-sensei." we said in unison. "Let us deal with him!"

"You that eager to lose?"

Both me and Naruto smiled ferally, and leveled all the killing intent we could muster at him. Sasuke started to sweat, and fell to one knees. Our classmates were almost passed out, and even Shino, the ever-stoic and emotionless kid, was struggling to stand. Hell, even Iruka was on a knee.

"Give up yet, teme?"

"N-n-never." Gasping for air, Sasuke stood up, and ran towards us. We stopped more relaxed and released the influence of our KI, making Sasuke stumble but also move faster, and Naruto and I both roundhouse-kicked Sasuke in the chest (without chakra), and sent him 2 feet back.

"It's over, teme." Me and Naru-san turned away, and announced, "It is probably best that we go back to class."

This is my first case of cursing, which explains the T-rating. Also, I want a quick poll:

Should Naruto and Koto get more romantically inclined towards each other?

Should Naruto and Koto find their own love? Like NaruTen, NaruHina, NaruSaku, KotoSasu, KotoKiba, KotoShino, KotoZaiaku (another OC from Naruto: Sins of the Past. It's AWESOME. Read it.)

Should I add more perspectives? Who? Should it be:

-Sandaime Hokage?

-Jounin/Jonin Sensei, like Kakashi? Who in particular?

-Students, like Sasuke, and Sakura? Who in particular?

-Should Sasuke not be broody?

-Should Sasuke's goal after the Uchiha massacre be total, consuming revenge?

-Should the current main characters make their own jutsus?

-What should their Chakra Natures be? (Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning)

-Should they have Kekkei Genkai? (Doujutsu like Sharingan, Byakugan, Kensengan, I was thinking of a new one: Shingan/God's Eyes) (Wood Style, Lava Style, or name your own style WITH DESCRIPTIONS!) They have to be different for them, because Naruto and Kotodama aren't blood related, so they can't have the same bloodline.

-Should their Kekkei Genkai, if they have one, appear at an early stage? At the Chuunin/Chunin Exams, a little before (they learn about it from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing), or a while after (Training with Jiraiya)?

-Should they both train with Jiraiya? Who, then?

... Guess it wasn't that short. Hehehehe... -_-' My hands hurt now.

Anyways, I need opinions!

Get crackin'!


	5. Chapter 5

We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite

Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu

Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli oli oli oh! just go my way!

Right here right now (bang! )

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn! )

Buttakitteku ze get the fire!

Right here right now (bang! )

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn! )

Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?

Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (yeah! )

Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou!

We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite

Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu

Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli oli oli oh-! just go my way!

Right here right now (bang! )

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn! )

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru

Yuugenjikkou ooki na kaze ga uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kirihirake! (yeah! )

Hoshou nante doko ni mo nai sa naa sou daro!?

We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite

Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu

Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli oli oli oh-! just go my way!

Right here right now (bang! )

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn! )

Buttakitteku ze get the fire!

Right here right now (bang! )

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn! )

Buttakitteku ze get the fire!

We are fighting dreamers kono nakama-tachi to

Fighting dreamers subete wo makikomi

Fighting dreamers kokorozashi takaku

Oli oli oli oh-!

We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite

Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu

Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli oli oli oh-! just go my way!

(don't forget your first impulse ever)

(let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here right now (bang! )

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn! )

Buttakitteku ze get the fire!

Right here right now (bang! )

Buppanase like a dangan liner!

Right here right now (burn! )

Buttakitteku ze get the fire!

That there is a beauty: Naruto opening 4. Got the lyrics.

Oh, and caught my typo in chapter 2. Kotodama _will _have purple hair with a bright green streak on the front. That is FINAL! MWAHAHAHAHA! On to the story.

Chapter 5

_Semester 4, Second-to-last week_

"Alright, class! Today, you will be taking a test to determine whether you may graduate from the Academy and become Genin!" Iruka-sensei choked a bit, and smiled while tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. "I-I am happy to see you come so far, and hope that, some day in the future... you'll remember the man who eased you into the world of the shinobi."

Of course, being the big softie he is, Naruto started outright bawling. "Oh, Iruka-sensei... we'll never forget you!"

This resulted in both Naruto and Iruka-sensei to cry, and hold on to each other. I got the weirdest feeling that someone was laughing very hard. Before things got any crazier, I decided to gently remove the pair of crying men. "Ah, Iruka-sensei, nii-san, we didn't even start the exams. No one is leaving... yet."  
f0

Empty faces stared at me. "Oh yeah." I sweatdropped. "Alright class! All you need is to perform a single Henge no jutsu (transformation Jutsu), and make at least two Bunshin (clones)."

Uh-oh... Naruto absolutely sucked at Bunshin no Jutsu! And he always goofed off when it came to Henge. I recalled Iruka-sensei getting a major nosebleed when Naruto used his "Sexy Jutsu"... I smacked him upside the head for that one.

"First up, we have Sasuke Uchiha!" Said teme walked up, smirked, became the spitting image of the Saindaime Hokage, went back, became his father, Fugaku Uchiha, went back, and made 5 clones, dispelled them, and went back to his seat, a smirk on his face.

The rest of us did the same thing, but most of us could only do one Henge, then barely manage to summon two good clones. I did Sandaime's form, Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju's form, Nidaime Hokage Tobimaru Senju's form, then Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze's form, then made 10 clones. Oh, how I love to show off!

Naruto was very serious, for once. He managed to make a flawless copy of Sandaime Hokage, then the Yondaime. Finally, he focused really hard, and made... a half-dead clone. It was bleached white, vaguely looked like Naruto, and swayed in a nonexistent wind. The entire class laughed, while I looked on in sadness. Nii-san wouldn't be graduating, and nothing I could say would keep me in the academy.

Naruto sat back down in his seat, and started to cry silently. "I'm sorry, nii-san. Clones were never your strong point. Maybe.. Maybe n-next time." I was choking up. I couldn't imagine not being with him! We were going to be on a team together... get strong together... fight to the last breath together. Why?! Why did Kami-sama give you a good break amid all the crap that's been going on in your life, only to throw a freakin' barrier in your way, that you don't realize until you already ran into it? WHY, damn it?!

"Okay, class... those of you who passed have a free day." Iruka looked on in sadness, and said, "Sorry, Naruto..."

_1 Hour later_

I was waiting for Naruto. I was sitting here for an hour, and was starting to get very worried. When I considered asking Iruka for help finding, Naruto came rushing full-speed, scaring me witless. "Naruto-nii-san! What was that?!"

Naruto gave a big smile, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehehe… sorry, Kamichi-san. I-"

"Eh? 'Kamichi-san'?"

"Yeah! I can't just call you Koto-san or Imoto-san forever, can I? It sounds cute, like... you?"

I got sparkles in my eyes. "Awwww…. thank you, Naru-san!"

"Hehehe… oof!" I tackled my nii-san to the ground. "OW… Kamichi-san! Can't breath! Can't breath!" I was slowly crushing him, but I stopped quickly. "Sorry, Naru-san."

"Hehehehe… anyway, I have good news! There is another way that I can pass the test!"

I couldn't believe it. "Really?!"

"Yeah! All I need is..."

Okay, there is 5, sorry for the wait, my grades were dangerously low... so I had to scramble, and had no time for my book... I am so very sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_The Hokage's Tower_

I crept quiely through the large halls of the Hokage Building, not making a sound. Why, you ask? I was watching for any guards, so that my nii-san could obtain the Leaf's Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. For the un-initiated, the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing is the accumulated knowledge of every single jutsu that is known, created, or stolen from other villages. It's the ultimate walkthrough of all things ninja-related. Actually, taking it is punishable by death, but if this is a make-up test, they wouldn't kill Naruto, right?

I was scared shitless as behind me, "Let's go, Kamichi-san! I have the Scroll!" Said a excited Naruto in a not-so-quiet voice. "SHHHH! Naruto, let's go!" We ran out, and made for the forest surrounding the village. When we were a safe distance away, I said, "Alright, Naruto. Let's take a peek, shall we?"

"Yeah!"

_I can't believe this is the Scroll of Sealing! It's here, right in front of me!_

With a deep breath, Naruto opened the Scroll...

Sorry it's so short, but this is to build suspense!


	7. Chapter 7

Kaki narase sonzai wo

Koko ni iru to...

Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru

Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo

Ikinuku tabi ni bokura

Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo

(just looks like a survival game)

Nagareteku jikan no naka ni

Okizari ni shita omoi wo

Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita

Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte

Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai

Sarake dase kanjou wo

Banjou no omoi wo

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo

Kitto aeru yo

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

Utsuri yuku kioku no naka de

Kawara nai taisetsu na mono wo

Mitsuke dasou toshite samayotte ita

Boukyaku no hate de deaeta no wa

Wazuka demo tashika na nukumori

Sarake dase kanjou wo

Banjou no omoi wo

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo

Kitto aeru yo

Onaji itami no hata no moto de

(I got remember)

(I can hear someone is calling my name)

Sarake dase kanjou wo

Banjou no omoi wo

Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku

Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo

Kitto aeru yo

Kaki narase sonzai wo

Koko ni iru to...

Hibike ano akatsuki no sora ni

This is another favorite of mine. Naruto opening 8: Remember by FLOW9.

Chapter 7

With a deep breath, Naruto opened the Scroll of Sealing...

And opened the Gates of Heaven, so it seemed. Beautiful calligraphy and pictures showed the formulas of hundreds of Jutsu, from the lowliest Substitution to the most forbidden Snake Jutsus. A voice seemed to whisper something to me, but I payed it no heed. However, the voice became more and more insistent, but I could only hear something about power and truth. It was in a wierd, double-voice that made it impossible to understand anything more.

Naruto was sitting there, transfixed, reading, absorbing the information of hundreds of jutsus, no doubt commiting them to memory. My mind - no, my mind was somewhere else. I could _feel_ a presence within me, talking, no, _teaching_ my brain the jutsus. I wouldn't need to memorize them, this thing was making me feel like I've used these jutsus my whole life.

_Interesting, this could prove very useful. I'd have to train, and then teach Naruto, of course. I can't wait until we unlock our true potential!_

Then I noticed something. "Nii-san? What are you looking at?"

Naruto was talking to himself, mumbling about "clones... shadow" or something like that.

"Nii-san?"

"Eh? Oh, I'm looking at... _The Shadow Clone Jutsu_. Seems cool enough."

I face palmed. "Naruto, it's not just about what is cool -"

"Ah, Naruto, you're here! And it seems you brought your sister. Not what I planned, but more than I could hope for."

Mizuki-sensei was standing on a tree limb, with a manic smile plastered on his face.

Naruto was confused. "What do you mean, Mizuki - sensei?"

"I mean, Naruto, that now I can-"

"Mizuki!" Iruka - Sensei suddenly appeared in front of us. "What are you doing?!"

Mizuki laughed. "Hahahaha! I convinced Naruto to get me the Scroll of Sealing, and he even brought his sister! A double, no, triple win for me!" Mizuki adopted a sad expression, before exploding into crazed laughter. "And it looks like I'll have to kill you too, Iruka! It looks like a happy day with a hint of sadness! The valiant Iruka attacked Naruto, the demon, and his poor sister, who stole the Scroll of Sealing. In an attempt to stop the demons, he died, and I killed the demons in revenge, and gave the Scroll back to the Hokage, after learning its secrets!" Mizuki laughed again, but was stopped by Naruto's question, which I was also pondering.

"Mizuki-sensei, why do you call us demons?"

"HAHAHAHA! You see, Naruto-kun, the-"

"NO, MIZUKI! YOU CAN'T! IT'S AN S-RANKED SECRET!"

Mizuki sneered. "It doesn't matter, I'll kill the brat anyway! You see Naruto... You are the Nine-tails Demon Fox, the Kyuubi! And you" Mizuki stared at me like a predator. "And you, little one, are not even of Konoha! You are an orphan, and the container of Al'ken, a Demon princess! And I am your executioner!"

Mizuki grabbed one of the large shuriken attached to his back, and flung it horizontaly. With Naruto and me so close, it would've chopped our heads off. We were just rooted to the ground in shock at the revelation. Right before the shuriken made contact, I noticed a blur of movement, and -

_Thunk!_


	8. Chapter 8

So, so sorry for the HUGE DELAY, I had another skit with grades and CSTs, and writer's block, gomen. On with the story.

Chapter 8

_THUNK!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I opened my eyes, and they immediately shot open at what was before me. "I-Iruka s-sensei..." Naruo said, shocked, and I mirrored his shocked expression. Iruka sensei was kneeling in front of us, in obvious pain, as a giant shuriken was sticking from his back. Iruka sensei gasped, and we lost it. Naruto and I just started crying, then and there.

"I-iruka sensei..." Naruto said in between sobs.

"Why... why..." I said, then looked up at Mizuki. "WHY, YOU BASTARD?!"

Mizuki just laughed. "A young girl shoudn't curse, Kotodama-san." He chided. "It is most unladylike." He laughed again.

We glared at him, before our focus was taken by the sound of sobs.

"Iruka sensei?" We asked.

"Guys..." Iruka-sensei was openly crying now. "I'm sorry you guys. I never wanted this to happen. I saw what you went through as kids, and I wanted to help, but... I was like the other villagers, not seeing you for what you two were. I should never have blamed for you what you two didn't do... I can never apologize enough..."

Naruto and I had our heads down, and looked to each other before coming to a silent conclusion. Then, when we looked up, we smiled at Mizuki, ready to kill him.

This was just too good; first, Naruto got me the scroll. Perfect! Second, his demon of a half-sister came along. Yes! Now Orochimaru-sama would greatly welcome me for bringing him two subjects; Jinchuriki, oh wouldn't he be pleased! And, to top it all off, I can get rid of Iruka! The softy deserved to die, he treated those demon containers like his siblings! How ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!

I mean, look at him! He's crying like a little baby, along with those kids! Pfffft, how pathetic! And... eww. Those kids look like they wanna kill me. Funny! Though creepy... they are smiling at me like some predators.

"Well, kids? What are you gonna do?"

That was when the brats made some hand signs.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!_

In the space of an instant, Clones covered what seemed to be the entire forest: on the ground, on every branch, and there were ones that were sideways and upside-down.

Of course, before Mizuki could even say a word, the two children - and their army of clones - all charged at the astonished Chuunin, raining chakra-infused blows upon him, punches, kicks, for what seemed like an eternity. After the clones had finally dispersed, the man once known as Mizuki could be as nothing more than a mass of bruises.

Exhausted, I looked towards my sister, and smiled at her, to be smiled at in return. However, Iruka-sensei began coughing some blood up, which had me worried for one of my only friends. "Iruka-sensei? Do you need help?" At which my sister and I raised our hands and began covering them in healing chakra; it was a technique we heard of, and had created our own version of.

"I'll be fine; I can get this treated at a hospital. However, Naruto... Close your eyes. You to, Kotodama." I heard a slight clink sound, and felt something being tightened on my head, when Iruka told me to open my eyes. I complied, and was met with a smiling Iruka. "Naruto Uzumaki, it is my privilidge that I gladly announce you as Genin! YOU PASS!"

I was so overwelmed, I didn't know what to do. So, I just smiled.

"AWESOME JOB, NARUTO-NII-SAN!"

I couldn't await until the team assignments.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

As the newly-minted Genin filtered into the room and entered their seats, they all talked animatedly. However, they all stopped and watched as a single, purple-haired girl with a green streak straight down the middle walked in the room and up the aisles, to sit next to the Hyuga Heiress at the far end of the class.

Of course, no one could resist teasing the poor girl, and soon the whole room was full of mocking questions.

"Hey, Kotodama, what happened to your brother? Oh wait, that's right, he failed! Serves him right. Why, I bet - ugh!" Before the boy could finish, said girl rocketed across the classroom and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying across the room and into the wall. He eventually emerged, staggering into the room, with blood pouring out of his notes and bits of plaster stuck in his clothes.

"Ouch... I think that you went too far, Kiba. But so did you, Kotodama." Iruka walked in, followed by Naruto, who shrugged at the incredulous looks. "She's my sister; what'd ya expect?"

Of course, the arrival of the blond idiot created an uproar within the class.

"WHAT?! HOW DID NARUTO-BAKA PASS?! HE FAILED, AFTER ALL!"

Two girls and said blond gained a large tick mark at that comment, and they and everyone else in the room covered their ears because of the banshee-like screech.

"Well, _Sakura_," spat out Kotodama, "If you looked more closely, then you would realize that he has the headband of Konoha, so he must have done something to become a genin. Also, if you wanted to ask, you could have done so without screeching your displeasure to the world. Kami, how could _you_ pass the test?! You're useless."

Sakura sputtered. "W-w-what?! How dare you!"

"Oh save me, Kami. Seriously, you pink-haired banshee, you are nearly useless at _everything_."

"Kotodama! Please sit down." Iruka said. "And don't aggravate her anymore, ne? She hurts my head." He whispered to her.

"Yes, sensei. I understand..." Replied the young girl.

Iruka cleared his throat, and stated to the class, "Alright, class! Time for your team assignments."

A/N" Thanks for the wait! I need your opinion: what should the teams be? Should be Koto be on Naruto's team? On another team with NICs (Not Important Characters)? Should it be Naruto, Koto, Sasuke, and Sakura? Should Sasuke be good?! R&R!

Anyways, Arigato Gozaimasu! Ja ne!

P.S.: Sorry for the painfully short chapter... I could put it with chapter 10, but decided not to. So, more of a filler than anything. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto

Chapter 10: Why me?

Iruka-sensei called out the names of the people, and what teams they were supposed to be on, as well as who their senseis were. I just tuned him out and took a nap until I heard my name.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto!" I looked up. " You three will be on Team 7, and your Jounin Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi!" Well, that does it. Now I can't go back to sleep. I resigned myself to simply sitting there, analyzing my new teammates. Uchiha Sasuke - nothing special. He was the 'best of the class' - but in reality, he was a failure, and he knew it. After the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke became more and more antisocial than normal and would respond to any attempt to talk to him with a glare. Of course, this was extremely annoying, but his fangirls were even more ridiculous - they just idolized the damn fool more.

Next was Haruno Sakura. She was bad. She was beyond bad. She was disgraceful, and absolutely ruined the title of kunoichi. She focused more on her looks, rather than on her studies and practical knowledge of the ninja world. Out of all of Sasuke's fangirls, she was by far the most devoted, as well as the weakest, and the only reason she got this far was with near-perfect chakra control and book smarts. As if book smarts would get you far in this world. And her perfect control? She had such tiny reserves, it was like finding a puddle about 1 inch across and 1 inch wide. I did have a crush on her, but that was a long time ago, and ended rather violently. Suffice to say, she keeps her mouth mostly shut when she is near my sister.

Of course, the thing that garnered the most attention was, "Why isn't Koto-chan on my team?" So, I decided to wait to hear what team the school faculty/Hokage/whoever does it decided to assign my sister.

"WHAT?! IRUKA-SENSEI, WHY IS NARUTO-BAKA ON OUR TEAM!"

After the class managed to bring some hearing to their damaged eardrums, Iruka-sensei answered the pink-haired banshee.

"The reason that you three are a team is because, Sakura, you have the best mental scores, Sasuke has the best physical scores, and Naruto is the worst at both, so it makes an evenly-based team." Iruka-sensei smirked at me, and I at him; I had asked him to say that, to better hide my abilities. He understood, and congratulated me on "holding onto secrets like a true shinobi of Konoha". Though, to be honest, it would make people underestimate me more.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata! You will be on Team 8, and your Jounin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai! Team 9 is in another class, and is Team Gai... Team 10 will be led by Sarutobi Asuma, and will include Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino! That is all."

I was confused and outraged. Apparently, so was Koto, because we both stood up at the same time. "Iruka-sensei," I began calmly. I yelled, "WHY ISN'T KOTODAMA-CHAN ON MY TEAM?" While Kotodama yelled "WHY AREN'T I ON A TEAM AT ALL?!"

Iruka sensei looked pained for a second, then replied after a few minutes of us staring at him. "Umm... We should probably talk with Hokage-sama." He said. "Alright, class, there will be a 2-hour break before your sensei's come to pick you up." We walked out, and went to the Hokage Tower.

When we entered the office, I didn't waste any time. "Oji, why isn't Koto-chan on my team, or on a team at all." The old man rubbed his temples, as if he had expected this reaction.

"You see, Naruto-kun, Kotodama-chan, there are enough people here for the teams that have already been called. It seems that Kotodama is an extra student, literally. However, don't despair; I have this planned out. She will be rotated - in other words, she will switch from team to team over the course of four months. Since she is one of the Rookie Ten- one of the most distinguished Genin of this year's graduating class, not including Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten, who are one year you're senior - she'll spend time with each of the rookie teams."

"..." I sighed. There were no weak spots in the old man's logic; even if there were, he was the Hokage, and his word was law. "Fine, Hokage-oji. If you say so." I said. I didn't dare contradict him; I might not like it, but for now...

Kotodama-chan was the one person who I had to worry about. She looked like she wanted to cry, so I hugged her close to me. The smell of honey made itself known, and we stood like that for a couple of minutes, before softly asking the old man, "What team... what team will she start on?"

The Hokage looked at me with those piercing eyes, practically staring into my soul. Involuntarily, I shuddered. "Naruto-kun... Kotodama-chan will start her rotation with Team 10. In four months, she will be moved to Team 9. Four months after that, she will be moved to Team 8. Then, she will be moved to Team 7. You see, this is also a good way to gauge her skills; this will allow us to see what she is best suited for, as well as in what environment she thrives in."

"I... see." I replied, before looking once more at my sister. Her face was sad. "Hey, don't worry," I said, comforting her. "Everything will be fine, just you see. Besides, we'll still be able to see each other. I mean, we live together, so there's not that much to worry about."

She looked at me for a couple of minutes, before saying, "Okay."

The old man smiled at us, and said, "The two-hour break is nearly over; Iruka, make sure that Kotodama goes to the correct classroom, okay?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. It shall be done." Iruka-sensei said. "Alright, let's go. Kotodama, you'll be in classroom 324, okay? Follow me." And with that, we were gone.

S-98: Hello, it's me again... sorry about the wait. It is summertime, but I've been helping JG-san with his story, "Uchiha Heiress", and the whole idea for Genesis took a while to cook up... So, here we are, with Chapter 10 of What a World We Live In. Expect the next chapter of "Memoirs of a Surrogate Shinigami" soon as well; helping JG has drastically improved my story-telling abilities (I think), so it will be a marked improvement. I don't know if I want to edit/change the earlier chapters, since their rather... awkward. I have no idea. Anyway, R&R! Ja ne!

P.S.: In case you were wondering, I am purposely making the chapters like this, in order to better cover the two's perspectives of events.


End file.
